Toatally Pointless NO-PLOT-LINED R/H Fluff
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: It's just what the title says. Ron+Herm get in a fight, and feel bad, and make up in detention (from Snape, obviously). I've never been good at these, so you just have to use your imagination until you read the fic.


A/N: Hey, this is just some R/H fluff I came up with at school. Really, that's where I come up with everything. It's just so boring there. Honestly, I think that explains why I have a C- in Language Arts (well, that should make you people feel better about reading this stuff). That's where I come up with all of my fics. Anyway, to the fic (since I'm obviously rambling, and must be getting rather annoying by now…). Okay, I'm going to stop now. SERIOUSLY!

Totally Pointless NO-PLOT-LINED Ron/Hermione FLUFF (as in pointless crap)

****

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 1 (wait, there's only 1 chapter!):

Totally Pointless Ron/Hermione Fluff

(IN RON'S POINT OF VIEW) (Right now)

I'll never understand her as long as I live. Hermione can totally hate you one minuet, then act like your best friend the next. How can Harry take it? He's never mad at her, and if we have a row, he goes to her. WHAT'S GOING ON? Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy, just slightly confused.

****

*Flashback*

During Potions today, it was just Hermione and me, because Harry got called to Professor Dumbledor's office (I don't really know, all I could catch was "Phoenix"), so we were talking about the potion we were supposed to be doing. She kept insisting I was adding too much powdered root of asphodel, although according to my scales, I didn't have enough. Eventually, we were yelling and bringing up embarrassing past mistakes that had absolutely nothing to do with our problem. Of course, the slimy git we have for a professor gave us both detentions cleaning the trophies in the trophy room.

"Great," I said later in the common room. "Thanks a lot."

"Well if you hadn't brought up that ruddy crush on Lockheart, I wouldn't have hexed you!" yelled Hermione.

"AND IF YOU DIDN'T BRING UP ME ASKING FLUR TO THE YULE BALL, I WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT UP LOCKHEART!" I roared.

"FINE! SEE YOU AT 8 THEN!" Screamed Hermione, her face becoming very red.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And we both stormed up to our dormitories. 

*

Of course, I was still mad at Hermione when I went down to dinner. Harry couldn't get us to say anything, and when we asked him about going up to Dumbledor's office (both glaring at the other for saying it), he wouldn't say what happened. All he said was "You'll find out soon enough." Ruddy goody two shoes.

*

When in my dormitory, I started to feel bad about my row with Hermione. I was trying to figure out what to say when apologizing, when I realized it was 8 o'clock. I headed down to realize Hermione was already gone (duh, Hermione has to be early for everything, even a detention!). When I got there, Hermione was pacing nervously. I felt my heart pang. I admit, I've had a crush on her since 2nd year (I absolutely hated her most of first year, in case you couldn't tell), and I absolutely hated it when she was so buddy-buddy with "Vicky" (see, I'm still mad about that!). I really felt bad for bringing up all of the stuff in potions. I was not only going to apologize, but tell her how I really felt about her (wow, I really felt bad). But I obviously wasn't the only one who felt bad.

"Ron, I want to apologize for potions today," Hermione said. She looked like she'd been crying. My heart sped up to about triple its normal speed.

"Really, Herm, it was all my fault. I'm really sorry and-"

"Wait. I have something to tell you. I've-"

"No. What I have to say is important. I've fancied you since 2nd year, and I feel really bad about our row during potions today. I want to apologize, and hope you still like me as a friend, if not more," I blurted out. I could feel my ears and face heating up very quickly.

Then Hermione did something I think surprised both of us. She came over to me and kissed me. And not just a normal kiss either. Like, passionately, "I'll love you for my whole life" kiss. Okay, so that might be over doing it a bit, but- oh you get the picture.

"Ron, I've fancied you since 1st year, and I've been waiting for you to say that since you saved me from that stupid troll. I was just about to tell you when you cut me off," Hermione was practically crying.

"I love you Hermione L. Granger"

"I love you too, Ron."

And we got to cleaning the trophies, adding in little kisses during the hours.

A/N: As I don't know how the demented male mind works, I'm not sure that's how they would think, but I tried my best. Thank you for reading my depressing little bit of fan fiction, and I hope you do visit again.

A/O/N: I know I used to many parentheses, but I just kept thinking of things to make Ron sound more like himself.

Wolf Speaker


End file.
